01  Milagro sequel
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Sequel 1/5 : "L'agent Scully est déjà amoureuse", avait dit Paggett... Alors comment Mulder et Scully gèrent-ils les choses après une déclaration si troublante... ?


Titre : Milagro  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Classification : RAS  
Résumé : Ce qu'il se passe après la fin de l'épisode !  
Disclamé : Mulder et Scully ainsi que cet épisode sont la propriété exclusive de CC, je ne fais que les empreinter!  
Note de l'auteur : Ce sequel est le premier d'une série de sequel que je suis en train d'écrire. Cette idée nous l'avons eu en commun avec DKS, on écrit chacune les mêmes sequels dans le but de raconter l'histoire de la MSR à partir du moment où, selon nous, Mulder et Scully saute le "pas"...

**Milagro (Sequel)**

Les oreilles qui bourdonnent, le sang qui bat dans les tempes, le cœur qui manque de sortir de la poitrine, envie furieuse de laisser aller des larmes, serrer…fort…très fort… ne plus lâcher…comme si la vie en dépendait…elle le gardait contre elle, il la tenait contre lui. Peur…peur de perdre la vie sans avoir eu le temps de vivre…Vivre…vivre cette vie près de lui…Peur…peur de la perdre avant d'avoir eu le temps de vivre…Vivre…vivre à ses côtés ou ne pas vivre du tout…

Il se releva…sans la lâcher…plus jamais…il la tenait, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de se lever, il la souleva du sol pour aller l'allonger dans le canapé. Elle ne disait rien, elle s'accrochait à lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou…une phrase occupait ses pensées, ces quelques mots lâchés à la porte d'une cellule de prison, quelques mots d'une vérité frappante, une vérité qui l'avait giflée l'obligeant à prendre entièrement conscience de ses sentiments…_l'agent Scully est déjà amoureuse_…peut être…

Il la laisse quelques minutes, le temps d'aller faire couler un bain, elle en avait besoin, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre elle devait se détendre. Habité par des réflexions, il avait eu si peur, la trouver étendue sur le sol, sans vie, il avait imaginé le pire un instant et il avait eu si mal. Réaliser qu'une personne est indispensable alors qu'elle vous a quitté est insupportable, il avait une seconde chance, elle était là, bien là, et maintenant il savait, le chemin de l'amitié avait changé de paysage petit à petit, lui offrant un nouvel horizon, accepterait-elle de le suivre dans ce changement…peut-être…

Il revint dans le salon, elle s'était assise, les jambes en tailleur, les mains sur les chevilles, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Il s'approcha, posant une main sur les siennes, elle le regarda, il lui tendit une serviette, un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse se changer après le bain. Elle se leva, lui prit les affaires et se dirigea vers la chambre…elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna…

-Merci…

Le regard plein de gratitude, remerciement silencieux plus fort que le mot prononcé en un souffle à peine audible. Elle quitta la pièce pour s'isoler dans la salle de bain, le temps de laver ce sang qui lui couvrait la peau.

Elle ressortit, habillée dans les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés, ses cheveux encore humides laissaient échapper quelques gouttes d'eau qui dévalaient son cou avant de se perdre dans le tissu gris de son T-shirt. Il était dans la cuisine, la table du salon présentait deux tasses, une de café…_pour lui…_pensa-t-elle…une de thé…_pour moi…_ elle sourit, un thé c'était parfait, elle n'avait pas envie de café, il la connaissait…plus que n'importe qui…il avait été, était et serait le seul… le seul qui savait abolir ces barrières qu'elle érigeait, le seul pour qui elle s'ouvrait, le seul avec qui ses émotions s'exprimaient sans gène. Il revint dans le salon, une assiette de biscuits sucrés à la main, s'arrêtant en la voyant ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, debout devant la porte de la chambre, fixant les tasses fumantes, il posa l'assiette et s'approcha d'elle.

-Viens…Viens t'assoir… elle le suivit dans le canapé, il lui tendit sa tasse…

-Merci…

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle savait qu'il savait, les mots de Paggett avaient été plus qu'explicites. Elle n'osait pas se confronter à son regard, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire, peur du rejet, qu'il n'accepte pas. Ils laissèrent s'installer un silence pesant, elle avait finit son thé, n'avait pas mangé, elle avait repliés ses genoux contre elle, les entourant de ses bras pour posé la tête dessus.

Plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il la regardait, elle avait les yeux perdus, droit devant elle, à quoi pensait-elle, il n'aimait quand il n'arrivait pas à lire en elle. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos, elle se laissa faire, il remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle se laissa tomber contre lui, sa tête prenant appui sur son épaule.

-J'ai eu peur tu sais…il ne répondit pas, la laissant continuer…peur de partir trop tôt…peur de partir avant…

-Avant… ? Elle baissa les yeux, ses doigts jouaient avec le tissu du T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle…

-Je…Paggett…il n'a pas tord…

Il poussa un soupir, resserrant son étreinte sur elle il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres… Baiser timide, gage d'une promesse réciproque qu'ils n'avaient pas besoins de formuler avec des mots…Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mulder, un sourire timide sur le visage…


End file.
